


Sorry

by jenna_thorn



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iron Man, did Hulk lose his beepy thing again?"</p><p>"How can you remember every counter-intuitive acronym SHIELD uses and the name of the people at the coffee shop downstairs, but not the word communicator?"</p><p>Steve smiled, since he was pretty sure Tony couldn't see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Written for a not-a-prompt of _Steve, Bruce, sari_ for Florahart. The original conversation is [ here](http://florahart.dreamwidth.org/1276933.html).

"Anyone seen the Hulk?" Steve asked.

Clint sat crosslegged on top of the chestplate of the robot, stirring the wires poking from its neck with an arrowtip. "Thataway, I think." The machine under him moved and Clint popped to his feet, drew, and fired into the cracked plastic housing holding the innards of the thing.

"Pretty sure it's dead, Hawkeye."

"Not taking chances, Captain." He sat on the pile of metal again. "Remember the blender?"

"Iron Man, did Hulk lose his beepy thing again?"

"How can you remember every counter-intuitive acronym SHIELD uses and the name of the people at the coffee shop downstairs, but not the word _communicator_?"

Steve smiled, since he was pretty sure Tony couldn't see him. "If you'd let me call it a telephone..."

"It's _not_ a telephone,” Tony grumbled. “It's a GPS enabled communication array with low frequency backup and a sub micro cycler, with an auto --oh, hey, I found him."

"Injuries?"

"One of these days, he's actually going to be injured, and you are going to flip your shit."

"Not today, then." Steve always asked. He always would ask. He drew a breath then let it out slowly and flashed a thumbs up at the SHIELD onsite agent approaching Natasha. 

"Incoming!" Tony called, and Steve glanced back to see Bruce clinging to the hovering Iron Man suit before dropping a couple of feet to the unshattered side of the crosswalk.

"Oh, wow, that's ...colorful."

"Available," Bruce answered the unasked question. He threw a dangling end over his shoulder. "It's funny, these are daywear in a chunk of the world. They're a hell of prettier on other people."

"Is that silk?" Steve asked, wholly focused on the drape of the fabric over Bruce's shoulder and the way the golden embroidery at one end weighed it down. He had the rest tied in a loose knot around his hips, then tucked in haphazardly. The fabric around the knot was badly crinkled and Steve hoped it wasn't damaged.

Bruce stopped, and turned slowly. His fatigue was evident in the slope of his shoulders and the slight tremor in his hands, but he faced Steve, narrowed his eyes in irritation and said, "Dunno, Cap, wanna feel me up? Or wait ..." He twisted his hips sharply several times, flopping his, ahem, _bits_ , under the silk. "Yup, feels like silk boxers."

Steve could feel the blush creep over his face and he squeezed his eyes shut as Bruce walked toward the SHIELD van, muttering. He could hear Clint chuckle over the comms. "Still pretty!" he called.


End file.
